While Searching For Hunny
by KassandraK
Summary: Mori and Haruhi search for Hunny in the humid jungles of the Ootori water park. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: This takes place during the water park episode of the series. Mori and Haruhi are searching for Hunny, alone in the thick jungle. Enjoy.**

"Haruhi." Mori muttered in his velvety voice, lifting her up with ease in one arm, beginning the trek deep into the jungle in search of the missing Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Haruhi shifted in Mori's strong arm, a blush tingeing her cheeks. That was the first time he'd ever used her first name. For some strange reason, it pleased her. Haruhi wrapped an arm around his neck, suddenly feeling frailer in his arms than usual. He was the largest member of the club and no doubt the strongest, but she hadn't realized exactly how built his frame was until that moment when he'd lifted her.

They were mostly silent in their venturing through the humid jungle, but Haruhi's thoughts were running wild. Where could Hunny be? Mori must have been so worried, but his expression remained straight and controlled. Haruhi cleared her throat, her chocolate brown gaze meeting his steely gray eyes.

"Senpai… it'll be okay. We'll find him." She reassured in what she hoped was a cheerful voice. Mori's lips quirked into a smile and he nodded.

"Thank you, Fujioka." He said simply. Haruhi nodded, but shifted in his arms again.

"I wonder if Kyoya has control over the temperature in here. It's so hot." Haruhi muttered, a beads of sweat already forming on her skin. Mori also seemed to be perspiring, his muscles glistening under the light. He nodded, placing her onto the ground gently. Haruhi stretched out her arms, taking a look around the ever thick jungle teeming with wildlife.

"Senpai, would you mind if I took off this jacket and shorts?" Haruhi asked, already tugging at the bottom of her yellow sweater. Mori shook his head, glancing in a different direction to give her the illusion of privacy. Haruhi undressed quickly, revealing her pink bathing suit beneath the baggy sweater and shorts. She didn't think it would be too bad to walk around in this. It was a modest one piece with a white skirt to cover the underwear part. She shrugged, glad that Mori wasn't being dramatic like Tamaki or the twins about it. That's what she liked so much about Mori—he was always silent and kept to himself for the most part.

Haruhi was always taking care of people—her father, Tamaki and his dramatic theatrics, the twins and their mischievous antics… but she never felt that way around Mori. He knew exactly what she felt like, she realized. He was always catering to Hunny and his demands without ever complaining or judging him. Mori and Haruhi were more alike than she had cared to notice before.

Haruhi blinked thoughtfully in realization of this and felt a sudden wave of immense respect and admiration for Mori. Not only did he choose to cater to Hunny, but he also followed along with the rest of the clubs' ridiculous adventures without a care. She felt a smile curl onto her lips at her newfound closeness to Mori, folding up her clothes and tucking them under her arm. She jumped when she felt Mori's closeness behind her, his strong arm slipping under her and picking her up once again.

"I can walk, you know. It's okay, Mori." Haruhi protested as he lifted her, but he shook his head.

"Do you want the snakes, bugs, and alligators to attack again?" he asked, recalling her near miss just before they had left. She gulped thickly, shaking her head. He was right. It was a slightly awkward position with less clothing on, but it was ultimately safer. He nodded, continuing their walk.

Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck again, shifting her weight into his chest and breathing slowly. She couldn't help but notice his hands on her thighs as he carried her—how they held her so firmly, but gentle on her skin. They were calloused yet warm, and were dangerously close to her bottom. She squeezed her legs together tightly, ignoring the blossoming warm in the pit of her belly. She didn't quite understand what she was feeling, but she definitely didn't want to embarrass Mori or herself.

Haruhi chanced a glance up to his angular face, his cool gray gaze surprisingly staring right back at her. Mori stumbled in his step, a rare blush creeping onto his face.

"Are you alright, Fujioka?" he asked, his grip tightening on her thighs. She squeezed her legs tighter together, the clenching deep in her womanhood worsening.

"Y-yeah. Sorry." She mumbled back, looking down and averting from his gaze. Mori stopped in his steady walk, peering down at her. Her hair was masking her heated blush and eyes, the thick brown strands mussed slightly in their search through the jungle.

"Haruhi." Mori called, using his free hand to lift her face by her chin, his eyes meeting hers again. In that moment, time froze. Haruhi didn't dare breathe or move, only now realizing that Mori's face was only inches from hers, his breath dancing across her cheek.

"Haruhi…" he whispered in his dulcet tones, his voice husky and masked with an emotion she couldn't comprehend. Was this really happening? Haruhi gasped when Mori suddenly pressed his lips against hers. She couldn't think or move. Her thoughts were clouded by his thick musky scent, so comforting and masculine around her. His lips felt like satin against hers, melding perfectly against her skin. She couldn't stop the low moan that escaped her when she finally reacted, kissing him back.

Mori shifted her in his arms, pulling her tightly against his slick body and backing up into a tree. Haruhi gasped when she felt the bark of the tree on her skin, the wood biting and rough. In that moment, she didn't care. All she could feel was his lips and his hot touch that roamed over her. Haruhi wrapped her slim legs around his middle, pulling him even closer. She couldn't explain what made her feel so bold. Maybe it was the humidity of the park, the emotional overload she felt, or Mori's worry for Hunny—but something had sent them both over the edge and there was an undeniable force pushing them together in this moment.

Haruhi inhaled sharply when she felt Mori's kiss venture down her neck, his tongue grazing the junction at her neck and shoulder. The heat increased in her belly, burning with an intense need she had never experience before. Mori seemed to know what he was doing, his hands resting on Haruhi's slender hips, his thumbs circling on her waist through the thin bathing suit. Haruhi's blush darkened when she realized he must be able to feel the heat of her core through her suit.

"Fujioka…" Mori breathed into her neck, his tone rough and wanting. Haruhi had never seen him lose his composure like this before. Mori was always so strong and silent, but now he seemed like someone entirely different and she couldn't say she hated it.

"Haruhi." She whispered back, her eyes meeting his shyly. "I like it when you call me Haruhi." She admitted.

"Haruhi." He repeated in his velvety voice. The heat of the moment stilled in that instant, their eyes locked onto each other. There was a moment of what Haruhi could only describe as understanding. This was to never be talked about or brought up again. They would have this one moment together and that would be it. Mori would return to his strong and silent demeanor, Haruhi would return to her post as 'the natural' in the club, and they would remain friends as it was meant to be. Whatever it was that had brought them together in that moment wasn't meant to be long lasting. This was a fleeting union, bringing them closer together emotionally and physically as friends. Mori and Haruhi both understood and could accept this. In that moment, they could only cherish what little time they had left before they had to return to reality.

"Please." She begged. She didn't know what she was begging for, but she needed more. Mori pressed his lips against hers instantly, pushing himself against her again. She could feel his rigid length pressing deliciously against her core. Haruhi wiggled her hips frustratingly against him, needing more friction. He groaned under her movements, his breathing stopping for a second as she writhed against him.

"Haruhi, I need you." He breathed into her mouth and she nodded in his request. She needed this just as badly as he did.

Mori moved quickly, knowing their time was so limited. He reached down between her legs, his long, strong fingers nimbly moving the material of her swimsuit, grazing her womanhood. Haruhi gasped, bucking against his hand. His lips quirked into a smirk as he flicked up against her clit with his thumb, circling the bundle of nerves slowly. She was so wet—so ready for him.

He gently slipped one finger into her hot passage. It clenched around his digit, sucking him in deeper. He groaned as he tight walls pulsed around him. Haruhi shut her eyes tightly, continuing to buck against his experienced hands as he prepared her.

After a few moments of gentle thrusting, Mori unzipped his own shorts, revealing his rigid manhood, pulsing with need. "Are you ready, Haruhi?" he asked, his eyes on hers. She breathed heavily, her eyes clouded over in need.

"Yes." She replied without hesitation. Mori pushed himself into her inch by inch, slowly stretching her wet walls.

"So tight…" He said through gritted teeth, his hands tightening on her waist as he slowly pushed through all the way to her barrier. He breathed heavily, trying his hardest not to exert too much pressure on her.

Haruhi couldn't believe how thick he felt inside her. She could feel every throb and pulsation as he slowly entered her, stretching her so fully. It was an incredibly erotic moment, her eyes hazed in lust as she pushed back against him, trying to get him to push deeper. "More, Mori. Please." She begged.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear as he pushed his way through completely, tearing through her virginal walls. She cried out, her arms tightening around his neck when he finally fully sheathed himself within her. They stood there for a moment as she adjusted to his size. The pain eased with each passing moment, giving way to a pleasurable thrum within her.

"Move." She whispered in his ear and he complied, slowly pulling out and thrusting himself back into her at a slow, gentle speed. They both moaned, Haruhi pushing her hips against his. "Faster, Senpai." She begged, her nails digging into his shoulders.

Mori couldn't deny her anymore, knowing deep within that he desperately needed release as well. He angled himself to reach deeper within her, thrusting deeply into her hot cavern. Haruhi cried out incoherently when he brushed up against a spot deep within her that made her toes clench. He picked up speed, hitting that same spot over and over again as he pistoned into her, grunting and groaning audibly. "Haruhi…" he gasped, pushing his lips against her as they both approached their peaks.

Haruhi cried out into his mouth when she finally reached her crescendo, her body shuddering around his pulsing length. He followed only shortly after, spilling himself into her slim body.

They stayed there against that tree, lost in the sensations of completion with each other. Mori was the first to move, gently pulling himself out of her and offering his shirt to clean her off. She took it graciously, wiping herself thoroughly, keeping her eyes averted anywhere but at him.

"Haruhi." He called softly, again lifting her chin with his hand. He couldn't think of anything to say to her that would make her feel better. He had just taken her innocence and completely violated their friendship and the overwhelming guilt was eating at him from the inside out. Any other man would have been modest and been a friend to her—but he had listened to the beast within that was begging him to take her for his own. Her words broke his guilty train of thought.

"I don't regret it, Senpai." She said, her eyes bright with contentment. "Please don't feel that way. I can see it on your face."

Mori blinked in mild surprise. She was perceptive, even with his straight face. He'd come to realize a lot about Haruhi in this minute time they'd spent together. She was bright, compassionate, and so understanding about everything. What they had just shared truly was so much more than just physical want. They had connected emotionally and now he could understand why the others loved her so much. She was indeed special.

"I don't regret it either, Haruhi." He said finally, a smile on his lips.

Haruhi returned his warm smile, slipping back into her yellow sweater and shorts. They must be approaching the other side of the park now and she didn't want to give Hunny or any of the others reason to believe anything had happened.

A loud rustle in the bushes around them broke their moment of peace and Mori quickly snatched Haruhi up into his arms again, turning to face their intruders. He could only pray that the others hadn't been close enough to hear them. To his surprise, a regalia of armored men stepped out with guns and masks, seemingly ready to attack him.

"Put the young man down and put your hands in the air!" one of them called and Mori breathed in relief. They hadn't heard. They assumed that Haruhi was in fact Hunny and that Mori had kidnapped him.

"W-Wait! This is a mistake!" Haruhi tried to explain, only to yelp when one of them grabbed her arm roughly and tried to yank her out of Mori's arms.

He acted quickly, pulling her towards him tighter and quickly punching the armored man in the face, knocking him unconscious with ease.

"Watch out!" a familiar voice called from the trees. Out swung Hunny on a thick vine. He unsurprisingly took out all of the men in seconds. Mori stood with an amused expression, sighing heavily as he put Haruhi back on the floor.

"Where have you been?" Haruhi asked Hunny.

"Well, the current led me over here and I decided to look for you guys!" he replied with a cheerful smile. Mori chucked lowly next to Haruhi.

"You missed me, didn't you Takashi!" Hunny asked with his dimpled grin.

"I wouldn't say that." He replied in his cool voice, but his eyes were bright with relief. They'd finally found Hunny. Haruhi could hear the others approaching nearby, their voices excited as they arrived. She sighed heavily when Tamaki hugged her tightly from behind.

"Daddy's here, Haruhi!" he exclaimed dramatically. She quirked a brow, pinching the skin on his arm. He released her immediately, his eyes watering in pained tears.

She took the moment of distraction to glance over at Mori. His expression was one of contentment and he returned her gaze, a smile spreading on his lips. _Thank you._ He mouthed to her and she nodded, breaking into a grin. Things were going to be just fine, after all.

**A/N: Okay! There's my one shot. Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review if you have a moment! Thanks for reading. **


End file.
